The Real Slim Davie (Eminem Rip-Off)
by Elcolo9
Summary: David Raps about life, the universe, and his evil alter-ego, Slim Davie...


Artist: David Taggert  
Album: The Dave Taggert LP   
Song: The Real Slim Davie  
Thanx to-  
WWW: EminemWorld.com   
for the Lyrics for the origional song that Itook without their knowing, but they deserve some credit.  
  
!--StartFragment--   
May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Slim Davie please stand up?  
I repeat will the real Slim Davie please stand up?  
We're going to have a problem here   
c  
(Verse 1)  
Ya'll act like you never seen a bad guy before  
jaws all on the floor like Jake like Cassie just burst in the door  
started whoopin her ass worse than before  
they first get fuckin' throwing her over furniture (scream)  
It's the return of the  
"Oh wait, no way, your kidding, he didn't just say what I think he did, did   
he?"  
And Visser Three said  
....Nothing you idiots Visser Three's dead, he's locked in my basement (haha)  
Feminist women love Antimorphs  
Chicka chicka chicka Slim Davie I'm sick of him  
look at him, walking around grabbing his you know what  
limpin' to you know who "yeah, but hes so cute though"  
Yea I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose  
but no worse than what's going on in Ax's parent's bedrooms (shudder)  
Sometimes I wanna get on killin' and just let loose,  
but can't, but its cool for Tobias to hump a dead moose  
my wings is on your lips, my wings is on your lips  
and if I'm lucky you might just give 'em a little kiss  
and that's the message that we deliver to little kids  
and expect them not to know what a Escafil Device is.  
Of course they gonna know what Animorphs is  
by the time they hit 4th grade,  
they got the Scholastic Books don't they?  
We ain't nothing but mammals; well some of us Animorphs  
who brainwash people like cantaloupes.  
But if we can hump dead animals and Andalites  
then there's no reason that a man can't kill another man with delight  
But if you feel like I feel I got the antidote.  
Rachel lose your panty hoes, sing the chorus and it goes...  
(Chorus)  
I'm Slim Davie  
Yes I'm the real Davie  
All you other Slim Davie's are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Davie...  
Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up  
becuase I'm Slim Davie  
Yes I'm the real Davie  
All you other Slim Davie's are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Davie...  
Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up  
(Verse 2)  
Chapman don't gotta guts in his stomach to get ahead  
Well I do, so fuck him and fuck you too.  
You think I give a damm about Humanity?  
Half of you people can't even stomach me, let alone stand me.  
"But Slim what if Yeerks win wouldn't it be weird?"  
Why? So you guys can just lie to get me here?  
So you can cage me here next to Cassie dear.  
Shit, Rachel with-no-bra better switch me chairs  
So I can sit next to Aximili and Tobias-bird  
And hear 'em argue over who she gave head to first.  
Little bitch put me on blast on Ani-TV  
"yeah he's cute but I think he's married to him, hehe"  
I should download her audio on mp3  
And show the whole world how you gave the traitor V.D. (scream)  
I'm sick of you little girl and boy morphers all you do is annoy me  
So I've been sent here to destroy you  
And theres a million of us just like me  
Who kill like me  
Who just don't give a fuck like me  
Who morph like me  
maime, hurt and slauhter like me  
It just might be the next best thing  
But not quite me  
(chorus)  
(Verse 3)  
I'm like a headtrip to listen to  
Cause I'm only giving you  
things you think about with your brains inside your bed at night  
The only difference is I got the balls to say it in front of ya'll  
And I don't gotta be false or sugar coated at all  
I just get on the thought-speech and spit it  
And whether you like to admit it (rip)  
I just shit it better than 90% of you controllers out there  
Then you wonder how can kidz eat up these volumes like valiums.  
Its funny cuz at the rate im going when I'm 30  
Ill be the only person in the Yeerk Pool flirty.  
Pinching Taxxons asses when I'm jackin' off with Chapmans and I'm jerking  
But this whole pool of shitty water isn't working  
And every single person is a Slim Davie lurkin'  
He could be workin at Burger King spitten on your onion rings  
Or in the parking lot shhotin'  
screaming I don't give a fuck  
With his fly down and rifle up  
So will the real Davie, please stand up  
and put one of those fingures on each hand up  
and to be proud to be outta your mind and outta control  
and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
(chorus)   



End file.
